From The Beginning
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: The first time Elena met Elijah she had to admit, he terrified her. But she never would've imagined just how important he would become to her. 30 Day Challenge!
1. Beginning

******I decided to try the 30 day drabble challenge I found on tumblr. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Beginning  
**

The first time when Elena met Elijah she had to admit, he terrified her. His appearance alone scared her. She could hardly breathe in his presence and the thought that scared her the most was that if this is what was Elijah can do to her, she didn't want to meet Klaus.

But that changed after she got to know him. She came to the realization of how much of an honorable man he was.

Because unlike the Salvatore brothers, he let her make her own decisions.

There was one thing for sure, Elena never would've imagined just how important he would become to her.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, it will make my day! :)**


	2. Knowledge

******I'm so happy that people liked the first drabble!  
Thanks to: ****MidnightMoonRomantic, ************destinoscelgo**, xoxInnerHollowxox and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing! :D  


* * *

**Knowledge  
**

Elijah had been alive for over a thousand years. Elena could only imagine everything he had seen. Everything he had experienced. His life was literally like a history book, even more fitting when he came to Mystic Falls and said he was a historian.

She could only hope that if they got through this thing with Klaus alive, she could talk to him about everything he has witnessed. Life lessons he had learned over the centuries.

What his favorite decade was, what one his hated... The questions would be endless.

His voice held authority, it made her want to listen to what he had to say.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! :) Please leave a review!**


	3. Sunset

******Thanks to: ****MidnightMoonRomantic, ************destinoscelgo**, xoxInnerHollowxox and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing! :D  


* * *

**Sunset**

There wasn't a lot of times Elena Gilbert could be alone with her thoughts without having people hovering over her, making sure she is  
safe. It's not that she wasn't grateful, she was, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone.

She watched the sunset in the park. She knew that she would get an earful from Stefen and Damon later, but it was worth it. She always treasured those moments alone, as they were a rarity now.

It was nice to know that some things would never change, no matter how chaotic her life had become. The sun will always set and rise again, to a new day.

Her thoughts then drifted to Elijah. She could only imagine the countless sunsets he had seen all around world, through the many decades. It didn't matter how advanced the human race became, the sunsets were always beautiful.

Unknowingly to her, the said Original was watching from the distance, just as the sun began to set.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I hope to update this everyday, but I cannot promise. Also not all drabbles will be in order.  
Please review! :D**


	4. Order

**I just remembered I haven't done a disclaimer yet... I think you already know I don't own The Vampire Diaries! :P**

**Thanks again to: Sci-fi Christian, xoxInnerHollowxox , destinoscelgo and MidnightMoonRomantic for reviewing! :D  
**

* * *

**Order**

Elijah knew how to maintain order.

He didn't make rash decisions, he planned out everything carefully and precisely.

His ability to command people to such a degree in order to obtain what he wanted, made him very unpredictable in such a way that people had a hard time trusting him.

He respected those who were trustworthy and loyal towards him, and thus they respected him.

His voice harbored authority and wisdom, and it made Elena want to listen to everything he had to say.

** End Chapter.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I will admit I**** had difficulty doing this drabble. I hope it is okay!  
Please review! :)**


	5. Silver

**Thanks to: Sci-fi Christian, MidnightMoonRomantic and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing! You reviews mean so much! :D  
Disclaimer: I still don't own The Vampires... If I did Jenna and Rick wouldn't be dead! D:  
**

* * *

**Silver**

Silver. The colour of the dagger that Elena plunged into Elijah's chest.

She was overcome with intense guilt afterwards. Her hands kept shaking and her whole body was numb.

He had kept his word in keeping her friends and family safe.

Elijah had called her bluff about turning into a vampire, which in turn Elena stabbed herself. He begged her to let him heal her, but it was a trick. She tricked him and stabbed his heart with the silver dragged dipped in the white ash.

And in that split second, she felt that she had made a huge mistake.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**So that was Silver. I hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up tomorrow, which is called Move.  
Please review, it will make my day! :D**


	6. Move

**Thanks: ********xoxInnerHollowxox**, **MidnightMoonRomantic, destinoscelgo and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing once again! :)**  


* * *

**Move**

Elena thought long and hard about her decision to remove the dagger from Elijah, but deep down she had to. He was her only chance of protecting her friends and family. But that alone wasn't the only reason.

Elena didn't think her conscience would allow her to rest until she removed the dagger from his heart.

She knew he would be angry and she knew he would not trust her, but he was her only hope.

They would have to work together because she needed him, and he needed her.

Together they would take down Klaus.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**So that was Silver. I hope you liked it! I'll have the next one up tomorrow, which is called Move.  
Please review, it will make my day! :D**


	7. Wind

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing! :D  
**

* * *

**Wind**

Elena never regretted taking the dagger out of Elijah's chest, the only thing she regretted was daggering him in the first place.

Elena remembered the smile he had gave her when they were walking outside the Lockwood mansion when she had mentioned the Sun and Moon Curse.

Elijah had told her that the Sun and Moon Curse was a fake.

She remembered the wind blowing at the moment.

And for a split second, Elena wondered what it would've been like to run her fingers through his hair.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading... ****It woul****d mean so much if you would leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	8. Companion

**Thanks to: ****MidnightMoonRomantic, xoxInnerHollowxox , destinoscelgo and LadyElejahDarcy for reviewing! :D**  


* * *

**Companion  
**

The more Elena spent with Elijah the more happy she was. He made her feel safe and always reassured her, when she felt anxious about the  
upcoming events.

She was always interested in what he had to say.

Elijah didn't think he would enjoy Elena's company as much as he did. She was very mature for her age. He was impressed by the lengths Elena would go to protect her family and friends.

They loved the time they spent with each other.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) I hope you can take sometime to review! I'll give you a cookie! xD  
**


	9. Look

**I would like to thank: xoxInnerHollowxox, MidnightMoonRomantic and destinoscelgo for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

* * *

**Look**

Elena remembered the first time she met Elijah.

He wasn't want she expected.

She had expected him to much older then he looked. She knew vampires didn't age, but she didn't expect an Original vampire to look as young as he did.

The smirk on his face when he said hello sent chills down her spine, and still did when she thought about it. However Elena couldn't imagine that smirk on his face now. He was completely different from when she first met him.

Elijah loved Elena's smile.

He loved her smile even more when she had every reason to break down. She was strong, independent and compassionate, all were qualities he admired about her.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

******Thanks so much for reading. Now it is over to you! It would mean so much to me if you review**. :)  
I'm looking forward to posting the next few chapters! I'm so excited about them! xD


	10. Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD...  
Thanks: Guest and MidnightMoonRomantic for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**Flame**

There was one thing that stood out the night of the ritual, the flames.

Up until that night it was all talk and planning, but it never occurred to Elena it would actually happen. She hoped hat they were wrong, that she wouldn't be needed to break the curse. That was all a dream.

It was all just wishful thinking on her part.

On that night Elena never felt so useless before. She couldn't stop Klaus from killing her aunt.

And when Klaus started to drink her blood, Elena could feel her life draining from her, until there was nothing but darkness left.

Flames would haunt Elijah after that night for he broke his code of honor and he hated nothing more than people going back on their words.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I can't believe this was chapter ten! I didn't think I would be able to update everyday so far! :)  
Please review! It gives me great motivation! :D  
**


	11. Mad

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Dairies duh!  
**

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, xoxInnerHollowxox, Sci-fi Christian and Guest for reviewing! :D  
**

* * *

**Mad**

Elena was mad.

She couldn't believe Elijah went back on his word. He promised her that he would take out Klaus. Was that his plan all along? To betray her.

She couldn't take anymore of Damon's snide remarks about how he was right all along. That he knew Elijah wouldn't keep his word. Elena felt bad enough, without him going on about it all the time.

But Elena's anger subsided after a while. She began understood why Elijah did it.

He wanted to see his family.

Elena had to admit she would have done the same thing.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**So there was Mad. I hope you liked it!  
Love or hate it? Please review! :D  
**


	12. Summer

**Thanks: ****destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, Sci-fi Christian and ******** xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing! :)**  


* * *

**Summer**

Elena use to love summer. She enjoyed the warmth of the sunlight against her skin, having fun with her friends and family, but that had all changed now. Elena  
thought that now it was over that everything would be alright. That she would enjoy her life again.

She was wrong.

Jenna was dead, John gave up his life to save hers and Stefen had joined Klaus, to save Damon.

Elena felt empty. She felt that her whole life was still crumbling around her. She was but a shadow of her former self.

Her mind began to wonder and as it wondered her mind drifted to Elijah and where he was.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
Please leave a review, it means the world! :D  
**


	13. Simple

**I thought this uploaded last night, but it didn't for some reason... So here it is! :)  
Thanks: ****destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, Sci-fi Christian and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing the last chapter! :)  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**  


* * *

**Simple**

Elena thought back to the time when her life was simple, when her biggest worries were exams, cheerleader practice, Matt and what should she wear to party that was coming up.

Things were so simple back then, compared to now.

She sometimes wished that she never heard the word Doppelgänger and her life was normal. That she didn't have to wake up each morning  
wondering what chaos the day would bring.

'It's always best to look on the bright side of things.' Is what her mother use to say.

She wouldn't have met Elijah.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

******Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up later tonight! Please review! :D**


	14. Thanks

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing the last chapter! :)  
Disclaimer- I don't own or claim to own The Vampire Diaries!  
**

* * *

**Thanks**

The next time Elena met Elijah, he saved her from his sister Rebekah.

She was speechless.

Elena thought she would never see him again, but there he was in front of her, sporting a new hair cut.

She had never been so happy to see him.

Elijah was going to apologize for going back on his word, but Elena told him their was no need. She understood why he did it. He wanted to protect his family.

Elena would never have guessed what he was going to tell her next. That it was his mother in the forth coffin. Elena didn't know was that a good thing or bad thing, by the look on Elijah's face.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I can't wait for the next three chapters! I really happy about them! :D  
Please review! :D  
**


	15. Formal

******Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, Shannon the Original and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing! Also thanks to NoahandMattFoReVeR for the alert! :)  
**

* * *

**Formal  
**

It was such a strange sight to see all the Originals together with their mother. They seemed almost harmless, but Elena knew better. All Elena could hope was that now their mother was here things could go back to normal.

As normal as a town full of mythical creatures could get.

Elena had to admit that Elijah looked very dashing in his suit, even more so than he usually did in his in day to day suits.

As the dance began, Elena wished she would've gotten a chance to dance with Elijah.

Elijah couldn't keep his eyes off Elena when she arrived at the ball. He had to admit to himself that he was envious of the Salvatore brothers that accompanied her.

What he would've done to have just one dance with her.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**So this was Formal, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :D  
Also I'm taking requests so if you have pm me. Elejah, Klaroline, Kennett ect...  
**


	16. Denial

******Thanks: MidnightMoonRomantic, Shannon the Original and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing! :D I can't believe this has gotten 60 reviews! xD  
**

* * *

**Denial  
**

Klaus had caused Elena so much anguish. He had killed her aunt and had caused so much pain among her friends. He had taken so much from her. He took Stefen away and he'd sired Tyler.

There was no one she knew who he hadn't caused some sort of trouble for.

Elena should have been happy that his mother was going to take care of it, but she wasn't.

She had lied to Elijah's face. She gave him her word she would tell him what his mother wanted. He trusted her, and she lied to him. She tried to convince herself that it was the right thing, but she still felt horrible.

She didn't want Elijah to die, but she let Elijah drink the champagne.

Something Elena would always regret.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :)  
Also I'm working on a new TVD fic... I hope to have it up tomorrow! :P  
**


	17. Outside

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic and Shannon the Original for reviewing! :)  
**

* * *

**Outside**

When Elijah showed up at Elena's door the evening after the ball Elena knew something was wrong. It was almost like something inside her screamed that he knew she had lied to him the previous night.

She was then confused when Elijah told her that he wanted to show her something. He brought her to the area where he grew up. Elijah told her about what the places were like a thousand years ago.

Elena couldn't begin the comprehend what Mystic Falls was like one thousand years ago.

He showed her the tavern were he used to play as a child. Elena noticed how Elijah seemed to light up when he spoke about the area. However as quick as the light appeared it was gone, almost like he was purposely hiding it.

It was then when Elijah remembered why he brought her there.

He knew it was wrong, but he did it away.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D  
Also I know I said I would have my new Vampire Diaries Fic up today, but I just have to get it edited!  
**


	18. Accusation

**Thanks: xoxInnerHollowxox, MidnightMoonRomantic, Sci-fi Christian and destinoscelgo for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries... :P  
**

* * *

**Accusation**

Elijah comforted Elena. He knew she had lied to him. He could hear her heartbeat, it jumped every time she was dishonest with him. Elena went back on her word, but then again didn't he do that same to her not that long ago?

Elijah understood why Elena lied and that her guilt was eating away at her. She was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, but she was only fooling herself.

He could tell by looking at Elena that she was sorry that she didn't tell him what his mother was planning.

He knew he was starting to scare her, but needed to know what his mother had planned.

She had to protect her friends and family, but he had to protect his family as well.

He could only hope she would forgive him.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**This has been my favorite chapter to write so far! :) I hope you enjoyed it! :D Please review!  
**


	19. Letters

******Thanks: ****xoxInnerHollowxox, MidnightMoonRomantic, Sci-fi Christian, destinoscelgo and ****Shannon the Original **for reviewing the last chapter! :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries... D:  


* * *

**Letters  
**

Forever and always.

Those three words kept ringing in Elena's head. She kept reading the letter over and over, analyzing every word he wrote to her in a letter. Hardly anyone wrote letters these days since they are time consuming, slow and with modern technology anyone was at an arms reach with just a push of a button.

Was he ashamed to speak to her?

Forever and Always... Elena could only hope there was more of a meaning behind those words than Elijah's regret. Elijah wasn't the type to say things that he didn't mean.

Elena hoped she would meet Elijah again.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Please review! :)  
So we are getting closer to Elena's transition... :D  
**


	20. Prepared

**Thanks: ************destinoscelgo, ************xoxInnerHollowxox, MidnightMoonRomantic, Sci-fi Christian** and **Shannon the Original for reviewing the last chapter! :)**  


* * *

**Prepared**

Elena was prepared to die.

But then again just because you are prepared doesn't mean it will go the way you thought it would.

The moment the car hit the water, she knew that this was the end of her life. She begged Stefen to save Matt. It was because of her that he was dragged into this mess in the first place.

It would finally be over. Klaus was dead, life in Mystic Falls can go back to normal as the place could get. She could die knowing that everyone would be safe from Klaus.

The only thing she regretted was not telling Elijah how she felt.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**And, as always, please ****REVIEW!**


	21. Haze

**Thanks: xoxInnerHollowxox, Shannon the Original, MidnightMoonRomantic and Sci-fi Christian for reviewing as always and my new reviewer Maca-Dreamer28 :D  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  
**

* * *

**Haze  
**

When Elena woke up in the morgue she was confused. She couldn't of, she didn't vampire blood in her system when she died? It was impossible. She didn't want this, she never wanted to become a vampire.

She saw Stefen sitting there watching her with pitiful eyes. He told her he was sorry that he couldn't save her first, but Elena knew that he meant he was sorry she had become a vampire.

Her memory was hazy.

She felt thirsty, her throat felt like it was on fire. Elena wanted blood and what scared her was that she would rip someones head off to get a single drop. Elena started to tremble at her thoughts.

Stefen tired to calm her down, but it was no use.

She felt like she is losing herself.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**T****his is the part were you click the review button! :)  
9 chapters to go! :D  
**


	22. Transformation

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, Maca-Dreamer28, Sci-fi Christian and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
I can't believe this nearly has 100 reviews! :D Didn't expect that! :P  
**

* * *

**Transformation**

Elijah couldn't believe it. Elena was standing before him, but he couldn't hear a heartbeat. She couldn't be...there was no way. But he knew when he saw her, there was no point lying to himself.

Elena was a vampire.

This wasn't suppose to happen, Elena was suppose to live her life as human. She was to grow old, to have a family, only to have it ripped away from her. Her humanity was stolen from her.

He could see the despair in her eyes.

It caused him pain to see her in this state.

He did all he could do and hold her, while she cried and lashed out.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

** I hope you liked it! :) Free cookies to reviewers! :P  
**


	23. Promise

**Thanks: ****MidnightMoonRomantic, Maca-Dreamer28, ****destinoscelgo**, **Sci-fi Christian, xoxInnerHollowxox and LivingInTheClouds for reviewing the last chapter! :**D So close to 100! ^_^  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries.  


* * *

**Promise**

Elijah had given Elena his word, that he would take care of her as she began her new life as a vampire , teaching her how to control her emotions and her thirst for blood.

He took her away from Mystic Falls. She needed to be away from the place that caused her so much pain. She wouldn't be able to learn control there. Elena needed a fresh start.

She deserved a fresh start after everything.

Elijah promised himself that he would protect her.

Elena was grateful to Elijah. She didn't think she could handle being in Mystic Falls. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of everything she has lost. It didn't feel like home anymore.

Elijah told her it won't always feel like that. That one day it will feel like home again, it's just that her emotions were heightened right now.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**I know I say this every chapter, but... REVIEW! :P  
I can't believe this is nearly the end, 7 chapters left! D: I loved writing these drabbles! :)  
**


	24. Restless

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, xoxInnerHollowxox and Maca-Dreamer28 for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
Over 100 reviews! I can't believe it! :D Thanks so much!  
**

* * *

**Restless**

Elena woke up screaming. She'd just had a nightmare where she was in the Mystic Grill chatting to Jeremy about time they were kids when she lost control and killed him. The people around her tired to stop her but she allowed the blood lust to control her and she killed them. She was covered in their blood.

Tears started streaming down her face.

Elijah busted into her room on full alert. When he noticed she wasn't in any danger his facial expression relaxed, but worry still etched in his features.

Elijah held her, rubbing soothing circles on her lower back to help calm her down.

Elena clung to him, like he was her life line.

When Elena had calmed down and drifted off to sleep Elijah used dream manipulation to give her a peaceful dream. It pained him to see her in that state, afraid of herself.

He would stand by her, through everything.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**Please review, it makes me smile :)**


	25. Tremble

**Thanks: xoxInnerHollowxox, destinoscelgo, Sci-fi Christian, MidnightMoonRomantic and Maca-Dreamer28 for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
Disclamier- I don't own The Vampire Diaries... Would I be here?  
**

* * *

**Tremble**

Elena locked herself inside her room. She had nearly attacked someone, she wanted to rip them limb from limb just to get some blood. If Elijah wasn't there... Elena didn't want to think about it.

She was so grateful towards him, but she also felt like a burden to him. Elena was convinced that the last thing he wanted to do was take care of a new vampire. He assured her that she wasn't and that he wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

Elena couldn't stop her body from trembling and the tears from falling.

Elena heard Elijah knocking at her door but she didn't want him see her like this. Even though Elijah could hear the state she was in. Still she told him to leave her alone.

Elijah didn't leave, he waited outside her door. He did tell Elena not long after they met that he was a patient man and that he would wait her out.

That is what he would do now. Wait her out, until she wanted to talk.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

** Can't believe this is chapter 25! O_o Feels like last week I started this!  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And don't forget to REVIEW!  
Also I have a new story up called 'Hurting From The Inside' it's a Kol/Bonnie fic, please check it out! :)  
**


	26. Thousand

**Thanks: Sci-fi Christian, MidnightMoonRomantic, destinoscelgo, xoxInnerHollowox and jfjad for reviewing the last chapter! :)****  
Disclaimer- I don't own The Vampire Diaries!**  


* * *

**Thousand  
**

Elena is watching Elijah. He was reading one of his many books.

He noticed her stare and raised an eyebrow at her.

Elena quickly turned her head away from him. She had some many questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to bother him. He has done so much for her and she didn't want to bother him too much.

She couldn't help be wonder Elijah was only helping her because it was Rebekah fault she was a vampire.

She finds it hard to comprehend that he is over a thousand years old. The things he has seen, the places he has visited. She hopes one day he'll take her to some of his favorite places in the world.

How many books has he read?

But even if it was out of guilt he was helping her, she was glad Elijah was by her side. He made her happy and Elena didn't think she could've been happy as a vampire.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

******Thanks for reading, please review! ^_^  
I can't believe only a few chapters left! o_O  
**


	27. Diamond

**Thanks: Sci-fi Christian, destinoscelgo, xoxInnerHollowxox and MidnightMoonRomantic for reviewing the last chapter! :D**

* * *

**Diamond**

Elena couldn't believe the bracelet Elijah had brought her. The bracelet had diamonds embedded around it, each tiny stone glistened in the sunlight as Elena inspected it. It was beautiful.

Elena didn't even want to know how much it cost and knew it would be rude of her not to accept it.

He didn't have to but when Elijah saw it on the window of the jewellery store he instantly thought of Elena, he couldn't resist buying it for her. As he watched her open the velvet box, he couldn't help but smile when he saw her face light up.

When Elena wrapped her arms around Elijah in thanks, he was surprised but the sudden burst of emotion he felt. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her but he returned her hug by pulling her closer.

He was worried that it may not have been his place to buy her such a gift, but seeing her so happy washed those worries away.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**I must say I had a hard time with the chapter, so I hope you liked it! :P  
Please review! :D  
**


	28. Snowflake

******Thanks: MidnightMoonRomantic, destinoscelgo, Sci-fi Christian and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing that last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Snowflake  
**

Elena loved the snow. She loved it even more now that she was a vampire. It was amazing, Elena used to think people were crazy to think each snowflake was different, but now she could see the difference between each snowflake which was impossible before.

Elijah couldn't help but notice the smile on Elena's face when it started to snow. He couldn't hide the small smile that crept onto his face as he watched her. It was nice to see her happy again.

When it started to snow heavily, Elena would watch it snowing from the window and she would often fall a sleep by the window and when she awoke she would be back in her bed.

Elena would've blushed if she could at the thought of Elijah carrying her back to her bed.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

******OMG! Two chapters left... I can't believe! o_O  
Please review! :)**


	29. Winter

**Thanks: destinoscelgo, MidnightMoonRomantic, LadyElejahDarcy, Sci-fi Christian and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing the last chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**Winter**

It was Elena's first winter as a vampire and she had to admit it was magical. She'd began to notice things she had never noticed before with human eyes. Animals scurrying about gathering food in places she never knew there were animals.

Everything was so much brighter.

One thing Elena found strange was that she was not feeling the cold.

Her and Elijah would take a walk each evening at the park near the apartment they were currently staying. Elijah would tuck her arm inside of his and answer any questions she had... Which were mostly about his history.

They could walk in silence and it wouldn't be awkward at all. They were content with each others company.

They both felt at peace.

**End Chapter.  
**

* * *

**OMG! One chapter left... o_O I still can't believe this is nearly over! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! :D  
Also I have a new Vampire Diaries story up. It is called Truth or Dare with most of the characters, I hope you check it out! :)  
**


	30. Future

**Thanks: Sci-fi Christian, MidnightMoonRomantic, destinoscelgo and xoxInnerHollowxox for reviewing the last chapter!  
Also a big thank you to xoxInnerHollowxox for looking over each of these drabbles! :D  
I can't believe the response that is got! :) 129 reviews! xD  
**

* * *

**Future**

Elena was still adjusting to her new life as a vampire. However something happened that Elena thought she would never feel and that was maybe becoming a vampire wasn't such a bad thing as she first thought.

She was happier than she had been in years.

Elijah was her rock. She knew she wouldn't have made it as a vampire if it wasn't for him.

To Elijah, Elena was his light. He never thought he would be able to find true happiness after all the harm he caused throughout his life, especially with Elena who he had betrayed for his own selfish reasons.

And now she was apart of his family, something he never thought would happen.

The Future for them was distant and unknown, but whatever happened they had each other and that's all that mattered

**The End.  
**

* * *

** I can't believe that this is finished! I had such a fun time writing these drabbles! Thanks so much to everyone who read each chapter. :)  
And for the last time... Please review! xD  
I have two other Vampire Diaries on the go if you want to check them out!  
**


End file.
